ΚΒΑΝΤΙΚΗ ΦΥΣΙΚΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Απρίλιος 3 του 2017 Όπως συνέβη με τον θρίαμβο της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής, όπου ο Νεύτων το 1687 ανακαλύπτοντας μέσω πειραμάτων τους νόμους βαρύτητας και της κίνησης των σωμάτων, απέρριψε τις φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Καρτέσιου περί αιθέρα, βαρυτικών κυμάτων κ.λ.π., έτσι και ο θρίαμβος της Κβαντικής Φυσικής άρχισε όταν ο Planck μέσω των πειραμάτων της ατομικής φυσικής ανακάλυψε όχι μόνο τα κβάντα ενέργειας του φωτός Ε = hν (1900), αλλά και τη μάζα του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 (1907) καθώς μελέτησε σωστά την εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 και τον Γερμανό μαθηματικό Soldner, ο οποίος το 1801 επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. (Physics4u - H καμπύλωση του φωτός). Κατά συνέπεια το φως δεν αποτελείται από τα κβάντα των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell (1865), αφού τα πεδία αφενός δεν έχουν μάζα και αφετέρου παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης, που επιβεβαιώθηκε αργότερα από τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. Δηλαδή οι θεωρίες του Αϊνστάιν στην Κβαντική Φυσική του Planck αποδείχθηκε ότι είναι άκυρες. (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). Ωστόσο αρχικά για τα πραγματικά κβάντα ενέργειας αντιδρούσε και ο ίδιος ο Planck, επειδή ήταν πολύ επηρεασμένος από τα πειράματα του Hertz, ο οποίος το 1887 ανακοίνωσε ότι επιβεβαίωσε την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell με τη γνωστή παραγωγή των λεγομένων ερτζιανών κυμάτων, παρότι την ίδια χρονιά ο ίδιος ο Hertz ανακάλυψε και το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο, δηλαδή την απορρόφηση του φωτός από ηλεκτρόνια, που δεν μπορούσε να εξηγηθεί με τις υποθέσεις του αιθέρα και των πεδίων. Στην πραγματικότητα ύστερα από τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών Michelson και Morley (1887) που απέδειξαν την ανυπαρξία του αιθέρα, καθώς και των φυσικών French και Tessman (1963), που απέδειξαν τα λάθη των πεδίων του Maxwell, τα λεγόμενα ερτζιανά κύματα είναι τα κβάντα των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριον :"Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) με ηλεκτρικές εντάσεις Ey και μαγνητικές εντάσεις Βz πολύ μικρής ενέργειας (intensity and false field), διότι σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας ΔΕ = hν η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια ΔΕ του εναλασσόμενου ρεύματος του πομπού μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν των διπολικών φωτονίων. Έτσι ύστερα από μια τέτοια σύγχυση στα πρώτα χρόνια της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, παρότι και η ανακάλυψη της στροφορμής του φωτονίου S = h/2π δικαίωνε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες της Νευτώνειας σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός, που επιβεβαίωσε το 1801 ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner, εντούτοις ο Αϊνστάιν το 1913 δεν ακολούθησε τις συμβουλές του Planck, (Planck's support of Einstein's general relativity) και καθώς ήταν επηρεασμένος από τα άκυρα πεδία χωρίς μάζα στη γενική σχετικότητα (1915) δεν απέδωσε την καμπύλωση του φωτός στη μάζα του φωτονίου αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Τελικά πολύ αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics" (page 234) εγκαταλείποντας την περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου και υιοθετώντας τα σωματίδια του φωτός με μάζα έγραψε: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Έτσι η απορρόφηση ενός φωτονίου από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο προσφέρει όχι μόνο αυξημένη ενέργεια αλλά και μάζα , γεγονός που φάνηκε και στα πειράματα της διάσπασης β όπου με ταχύτητες υ που πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα c του φωτός η πολύ αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ των ηλεκτρονίων δεν τα επιτρέπει να κινηθούν ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός. Επίσης το πείραμα του Compton (1923) έδειξε ότι η απορρόφηση φωτονίων μεγάλης ενέργειας από ηλεκτρόνια έχει τη δυνατότητα να συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της κινητικής ενέργειας των ηλεκτρονίων αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας τους, όπως είναι η μετρήσιμη αυξημένη μάζας Μ η οποία στην Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων παραμένει πάντοτε ως σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο , παρότι η δυναμική ενέργεια μετατρέπεται σε κινητική ενέργεια. Όμως στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων εξαιτίας της απορρόφησης της ενέργειας hν και της μάζας m= hν/c2 των φωτονίων για ταχύτητες υ που πλησιάζουν την ταχύτητα c του φωτός η μεταβλητή μάζα Μ των ηλεκτρονίων είναι μετρήσιμη και δίδεται από τη σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2 - υ2) Πραγματικά ύστερα από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο του 1993, με την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης, δηλαδή με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere καθώς και με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα η παραπάνω σχέση με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης ο οποίος ισχύει στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων και δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Με άλλα λόγια η αρχική υπόθεση ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα επειδή τρέχει ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός δεν ισχύει, αφού στην πραγματικότητα τα ηλεκτρόνια δεν μπορούν να κινηθούν ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός ακριβώς επειδή απορροφούν ένα μεγάλο πλήθος από τις μάζες φωτονίων. Και μάλιστα, όπως απέδειξα, τη στογμή που το ηλεκτρόνιο απορροφά τη μαζα του διπολικού φωτονίου μεταβάλλεται και ο χωροχρόνος εξαιτίας της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. (Discovery of length contraction). Άλλωστε το πείραμα του Kaufmann σήμερα ερμηνεύεται από τα νέα δεδομένα της πυρηνικής δομής, αφού πια στα πλαίσια των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας είναι γνωστό ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου της διάσπασης β οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = 1,293 MeV/c2 που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. Συγκεκριμένα ύστερα από την εργασία μου “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) η ανακάλυψη της πυρηνικής δύναμης και δομής (discovery of nuclear force and structure) με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής των νουκλεονίων που δίδεται από τη σχέση proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Έτσι στη διάσπαση βήτα αποδείχθηκε ότι Δm = d - u = 3,69 -2,4 = 1,29 ΜeV/c2. = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων. Αυτή η ποσότητα της μάζας είναι το αποτέλεσμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειας ΔΕ = 1,29 MeV που προέρχεται από την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των quarks τη στιγμή που η ασταθής τριάδα ddd του νετρονίου μετατρέπεται στη σταθερή τριάδα dud του πρωτονίου. Δηλαδή ΔΕ = ddd -dud = 1,29 MeV.( Up and Down Quarks). Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Kaufmann στα πλαίσια της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας ερμήνευσε το πείραμά του με την υπόθεση της λεγόμενης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας που πρότεινε ο J.J. Thomson το 1881, αλλά ο Αϊνστάιν για την ερμηνεία της αυξημένης μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου δεν ακολούθησε τον J.J. Thomson αλλά τον Lorentz. Κατά συνέπεια μια τέτοια απαξίωση των δυο βασικών νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας λόγω έλλειψης γνώσεων γύρω από τη νέα δομή των νουκλεονίων καθώς και η άκυρη υπόθεση περί μηδενικής μάζας των φωτονίων οδήγησαν τους φυσικούς Lorentz και Αϊνστάιν από την αρχή κιόλας του 20ου αιώνα στο να αναπτύξουν λαθεμένες θεωρίες που αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Και φυσικά αυτό συνέβη επειδή απαξιώθηκε η Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός εξαιτίας των άψογων εξισώσεων της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell. Λόγου χάρη παρότι το 1887 οι δυο Αμερικανοί φυσικοί Michelson και Morley έδωσαν ήδη το πρώτο χτύπημα στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell με το περίφημο πείραμά τους, αφού απέρριψαν τον αιθέρα του Maxwell, εντούτοις ο διάσημος φυσικός Lorentz το 1904 προσπάθησε να ερμηνεύσει το πείραμα του Kaufmann με την υπόθεση ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου μέσα στον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα. (INVALID LORENTZ TRANSFORMATIONS). Εκτός αυτού την ανυπαρξία του αιθέρα την απέδειξαν και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler, που δίνουν τα ίδια αποτελέσματα είτε κινείται ένας παρατηρητής σε σχέση με την πηγή φωτός, είτε η πηγή κινείται σε σχέση με τον παρατηρητή. Λόγου χάρη όταν κινείται ένας παρατηρητής με ταχύτητα υ προς την ηχητική πηγή που εκπέμπει ηχητικό κύμα μέσω του αέρα με ταχύτητα c, τότε θα μετρηθεί συχνότητα f που δίδεται από τη σχέση f/ν = (c+υ)/c, ενώ η ίδια κίνηση της πηγής προς τον παρατηρητή μας δίνει διαφορετική συχνότητα που δίδεται από τη σχέση f/ν c/(c-υ). Βέβαια για τα σωματίδια του φωτός και στις δυο περιπτώσεις μετρούμε την ίδια συχνότητα επειδή δεν υπάρχει αιθέρας. Παρόλα αυτά το 1905 και ο Αϊνστάιν χρησιμοποιώντας τα ίδια μαθηματικά του Lorentz, αντικατέστησε προσωρινά τον αιθέρα από ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, αλλά με βάση τις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell’s equations) έκανε τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση ότι η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με τον παρατηρητή. Με άλλα λόγια o Αϊνστάιν ανέπτυξε την άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας (invalidity of special relativity) παραβιάζοντας το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας, διότι κανένα σώμα δεν μπορεί να αυξήσει τη μάζα του αν δεν απορροφήσει μάζα από άλλο σώμα. Επί πλέον στη δεύτερη θεωρία του της Γενικής Σχετικότητας (1915) τα πράγματα τα μπέρδεψε ακόμη περισσότερο, αφού ξανά έφερε τον αιθέρα στο προσκήνιο, παρότι χρησιμοποίησε τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο του Νεύτωνα, που ακυρώνει τη δική του σχετικιστική μάζα της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας. (Contradicting relativity theories). Πάντως το 1913 ο Bohr συνετέλεσε ώστε να έχουμε την πρώτη πρόοδο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, αφού συνδυάζοντας τα κβάντα του Planck όχι με τα πεδία των άκυρων εξισώσεις του Maxwell αλλά με τους νόμους του Coulomb και του Νεύτωνα κατάφερε να θέσει τα πρώτα θεμέλια για την αποκάλυψη της δομής των ατόμων. Συγκεκριμένα πρότεινε ότι η στροφορμή των ηλεκτρονίων που κινούνται σε τροχιά γύρω από τον πυρήνα του ατόμου μπορεί να είναι μόνο ακέραιο πολλαπλάσιο της ποσότητας h/2π, δηλαδή εμφανίζεται και αυτή σε κβάντα. Από αυτό το γεγονός προέκυπτε ότι οι τροχιές πάνω στις οποίες μπορούσαν να βρίσκονται τα ηλεκτρόνια ήταν συγκεκριμένες και ένα άτομο εκπέμπει ακτινοβολία μόνο όταν ένα ηλεκτρόνιο μεταπηδήσει από μια τροχιά σε άλλη, και η διαφορά τους σε ενέργεια δίνει την ενέργεια του φωτονίου. Δηλαδή ΔΕ = hν. Με άλλα λόγια η εφαρμογή των νόμων της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής με τη χρησιμοποίηση της στροφορμής S = h/2π του φωτονίου και της ενέργειας του φωτονίου E = hν αποκάλυψε το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, χωρίς ωστόσο να αναφέρεται ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας, διότι η μέγιστη ενέργεια ΔΕ της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο είναι μόνο 13,6 eV που αντιστοιχεί σε πολύ μικρό έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 13,6 eV/c2 , το οποίο δεν είναι μετρήσιμο, αφού είναι πολύ μικρό σε σχέση με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου. ( Μe = 511000 eV/c2). Επιπλέον η λαθεμένη υπόθεση της μηδενικής μάζας του φωτονίου δεν επέτρεπε την εφαρμογή του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας αλλά τη χρήση των λαθεμένων υποθέσεων του Αϊνστάιν περί σχετικιστικής μάζας Μ = γΜο, μάζας ηρεμίας Μο, ενέργειας ηρεμίας Ε = Μοc2 , και μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια. Στην πραγματικότητα στη φύση δεν υπάρχει ούτε η σχετικιστική μάζα αλλά ούτε και η μάζα ηρεμίας αλλά η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Mo της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, που ισοδυναμεί με την βαρυτική μάζα, όπως τη δέχθηκε και ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας. Επίσης στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων υπάρχει η μεταβλητή μάζα Μ που οφείλεται είτε στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτός, είτε στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας όταν το νετρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο. Αντίθετα οι υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν παραβιάζουν φανερά τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, ενώ στα πλαίσια των δυο αυτών βασικών νόμων, τόσο στα πυρηνικά όσο και στα ατομικά φαινόμενα ισχύει ο νόμος της ενέργειας και μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) με τη γενική μορφή που δίδεται από τη σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 . Πραγματικά η εφαρμογή αυτού του νόμου έβαλε φρένο στη συνεχιζόμενη παρακμή της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, διότι λόγου χάρη στην αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο εξαιτίας της λαθεμένης υπόθεσης περί μηδενικής μάζας του φωτονίου πολλοί φυσικοί πιστεύουν ακόμη και σήμερα ότι οι μάζες του ηλεκτρονίου και του ποζιτρονίου εξαϋλώνονται και γι αυτό το λόγο χρησιμοποιούν την άκυρη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου σε ενέργεια φωτονίων παραβιάζοντας έτσι όχι μόνο τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας αλλά και τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere. Στην πραγματικότητα, σύμφωνα και με τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής που επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης ( quantum entanglement rejects Einstein), η ενέργεια ΔΕ = 1,022 της ακαριαίας ηλεκτρομαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια 2hν = 1,022 Μev των δυο φωτονίων, ενώ το αντίστοιχο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = 1,022 MeV/c2 που είναι ίσο με τη συνολική μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου και του ποζιτρονίου μετατρέπεται σε ισοδύναμη μάζα 2m = 2hν/c2 των δυο φωτονίων. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία της Κβαντικής Φυσικής η ειρωνία του θέματος είναι ότι το 1935, οι Einstein, Podolsky και Rosen, δημοσίευσαν το λεγόμενο παράδοξο που φέρει τα αρχικά των ονομάτων τους, EPR επειδή τα πειράματα της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης δεν συμφωνούν με την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας.(EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Το ερώτημα με το οποίο έγραψαν οι τρεις φυσικοί στο άρθρο τους ήταν το κατά πόσο η κβαντομηχανική είναι ή όχι μια πλήρης θεωρία. Όμως κάτω από την επιρροή των πεδίων του Maxwell η συζήτηση εκείνη έπαιρνε μεγάλες διαστάσεις με αποτέλεσμα ο Αϊνστάιν που απαξίωνε τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα εξαιτίας των πεδιων και να πει τη γνωστή φράση «Spooky action at a distance» που σημαίνει στοιχειωμένη δράση από απόσταση. Πάντως μετά από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής η πραγματική ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα σήμερα βοηθάει στις τεχνολογικές εφαρμογές, όπως η κβαντική τηλεμεταφορά, η κβαντική κρυπτογραφία και οι κβαντικοί υπολογιστές Ιστορικά μετά από το μοντέλο του Bohr και συγκεκριμένα στην περίοδο 1914 – 1919 έχουμε τη δεύτερη πρόοδο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής , αφού οι Frank και Hertz επιβεβαιώνουν πειραματικά την ύπαρξη σταθερών ενεργειακών καταστάσεων, μετρώντας την ενέργεια που χάνουν ηλεκτρόνια που έχουν επιταχυνθεί όταν συγκρούονται με άτομα. Η τρίτη πρόοδος της Κβαντικής Φυσικής ξεκινάει με τον Louis De Broglie (1924) ο οποίος προτείνει ότι και τα υλικά σωματίδια συμπεριφέρονται ως κύματα, γεγονός που αποδείχθηκε πειραματικά από τους Davisson και Germer (1927) που στην ουσία δικαίωσαν το Νεύτωνα, ο οποίος για τα σωματίδια του φωτός προέβλεψε όχι μόνο την ύπαρξη της μάζας τους, αλλά και τον κυματικό χαρακτήρα τους. Την ίδια χρονιά και ο Heisenberg διατύπωσε τη λεγόμενη αρχή της αβεβαιότητας σύμφωνα με την οποία τα διάφορα φυσικά μεγέθη ενός σωματιδίου όπως η θέση, η ταχύτητα, η ορμή κ.λ.π. με βάση τους νέους κανόνες της Κβαντικής Φυσικής δεν μπορούν να προσδιορισθούν με ακρίβεια. Πραγματικά στα πλαίσια της κυματικής φύσης των ηλεκτρονίων το 1926 ο Schrodinger ανέπτυξε τη λεγόμενη Κβαντομηχανική δεχόμενος ότι υπάρχει μια συνάρτηση κύματος που αντιστοιχεί με ένα κινούμενο σωματίδιο. Έτσι καταλήγει στην περίφημη κυματική εξίσωσή του που αποτέλεσε απαραίτητο εργαλείο για την μελέτη της κίνησης των σωματιδίων. Έτσι ο Schrodinger με την εφαρμογή των νόμων της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής κατάφερε να βελτιώσει το μοντέλο του Bohr ερμηνεύοντας όλα τα λεπτομερή πειράματα ων οπτικών φασμάτων του υδρογόνου. Μέχρι την εποχή αυτή η λεγόμενη Κβαντομηχανική δεν είχε κάποιο μαθηματικό υπόβαθρο και πραγματικά η τρίτη πρόοδος της Κβαντικής Φυσικής προέκυψε από δυο ανεξάρτητες προσπάθειες, του '' Heisenberg και του ''Schrodinger. Επιπλέον ο Born συσχετίζει τις κυματοσυναρτήσεις του Schrodinger με την έννοια της πιθανότητας. Συγκεκριμένα, ερμηνεύει το τετράγωνο του μέτρου της κυματοσυνάρτησης ως την πυκνότητα πιθανότητας. Όμως καθώς η πρόοδος της Κβαντικής Φυσικής έφθασε στο αποκορύφωμά της, το 1925 o '' ''Pauli προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει στα άτομα την έλξη δυο ηλεκτρονίων με αντίθετο σπιν ( S = 0) εγκαταλείπει τους νόμους του ηλεκτρισμού και του μαγνητισμού και εισάγει τη γνωστή θεωρητική απαγορευτική αρχή για τα ηλεκτρόνια, σύμφωνα με την οποία δύο ηλεκτρόνια δεν είναι δυνατόν να βρίσκονται στην ίδια κβαντική κατάσταση. Η αρχή αυτή, πραγματικά σε συνδυασμό με το μοντέλο του Bohr εξηγούσε τη σταθερότητα των ατόμων, αλλά στην πυρηνική φυσική κατέληξε σε αδιέξοδα, διότι λόγου χάρη στη δομή του δευτερονίου δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει το παράλληλο σπιν (S = 1). Πραγματικά τα πρώτα αδιέξοδα φάνηκαν όταν την ίδια χρονιά οι νεαροί Ολλανδοί φυσικοί Uhlenbeck και Goudsmit ανακάλυψαν το σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων που είναι ίσο με τη μισή στροφορμή του φωτονίου. Δηλαδή s = ½ h/2π. Όμως ένα τέτοιο σπιν με έκπληξη διαπιστώθηκε ότι δίνει περιφερειακή ταχύτητα του σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων μεγαλύτερη από την ταχύτητα c του φωτός .(Faster than light). Και επειδή αυτή η ανακάλυψη ακύρωνε την ειδική θεωρία της σχετικότητας, πολλοί καθηγητές όπως και ο Pauli αντέδρασαν σφόδρα με αποτέλεσμα οι δυο νεαροί φυσικοί να σπεύσουν να αποσύρουν τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας τους, αλλά δεν πρόλαβαν διότι η εργασία τους ήδη είχε δημοσιευθεί. Τελικά η εργασία τους εκείνη ευτυχώς που δημοσιεύθηκε τότε, διότι πολύ αργότερα με την αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρισμού και του μαγνητισμού αποδείχθηκε ότι η αρχή του Pauli είναι το αποτέλεσμα των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών αλληλεπιδράσεων. Επίσης η αναβίωση των νόμων με ακαριαίες δυνάμεις έλυσε όλα τα προβλήματα της δομής των ατόμων, των μορίων, των πυρήνων και των quarks, αφού λύθηκε και το πρόβλημα του παράλληλου σπιν (S=1) της δομής του δευτερονίου. Λόγου χάρη με την εργασία μου “Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” ( 2008 ) η εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού επάνω στο αντίθετο σπιν δυο ηλεκτρονίων αποκάλυψε ότι σε πολύ μικρή απόσταση εξαιτίας της περιφερειακής ταχύτητας του σπιν που ξεπερνά την ταχύτητα c του φωτός εμφανίζεται μαγνητική έλξη μικρής εμβέλειας που είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση μεγάλης εμβέλειας. Έτσι λύθηκαν τα προβλήματα όχι μόνο της δομής του ατόμου του Ηλίου και της δομής του μορίου του Υδρογόνου που ταλαιπωρούσαν τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα, αλλά και το μέγα πρόβλημα της λεγόμενης ασθενούς αλληλεπίδρασης ,διότι η αυξημένη κινητική ενέργεια των ηλεκτρονίων της διάσπασης β οφείλεται στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των Quarks, όπου τα σπιν τους παρουσιάζουν περιφερειακές ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες του φωτός.(QUARK -QUARK INTERACTION). Ωστόσο εξαιτίας της μεγάλης επιρροής της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας μια νέα παρακμή της Κβαντικής Φυσικής έχουμε και το 1928 όταν ο Dirac επηρεασμένος από τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν δεν μπορούσε να δεχθεί ότι το σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων δίνει περιφερειακή ταχύτητα μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός και διατυπώνει την πολύ φημισμένη σχετικιστική του εξίσωση για το ηλεκτρόνιο Ε2 = Εο2 + c2p2 = Mo2c4 + c2p2 Βέβαια επειδή η παραπάνω εξίσωση προέκυψε από άψογες μαθηματικές σχέσεις φάνηκε ότι ήταν το μεγαλύτερο επίτευγμα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, με αποτέλεσμα οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα που δεν γνώριζαν τα πραγματικά λάθη του Αϊνστάιν να πιστεύουν ότι για το ηλεκτρόνιο με μάζα ηρεμίας Μο = 0 το φωτόνιο έχει ενέργεια Ε = cp,χωρίς μάζα m. Στην πραγματικότητα η εξίσωση έκρυβε τα σαθρά θεμέλια των λαθεμένων υποθέσεων του Αϊνστάιν, αφού ο Dirac χρησιμοποίησε τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της ενέργειας ηρεμίας Εο= Μοc2 με βάση τις λαθεμένες εξισώσεις της σχετικής κίνησης των υποθέσεων του Αϊνστάιν και όχι της πραγματικής απορρόφησης του φωτός.(EXPERIMENTS REJECT EINSTEIN). Σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι η αύξηση της μάζας Μ του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, αλλά οφείλεται είτε στην πραγματική απορρόφηση της μάζας m = hν/c2 των φωτονίων, είτε στην πραγματική απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας στα πυρηνικά και ατομικά φαινόμενα. Έτσι η ενέργεια Ε = cp περιέχει την ορμή του φωτονίου p = mc, οπότε Ε = mc2. Πάντως για την ερμηνεία της καμπύλωσης του φωτός από την αλληλεπίδραση της μάζας του φωτός με τη μάζα του Ηλίου ο Νεύτων δικαιολογημένα εφάρμοσε την οριζόντια βολή του Γαλιλαίου, διότι όταν η ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου είναι κάθετη στη βαρυτική δύναμη F τότε η μάζα του φωτονίου συμπεριφέρεται ως σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα mo , οπότε με την εφαρμογή του θεμελιώδους νόμου της μηχανικής F = mo(Δυ/Δt) το φωτόνιο επιταχύνεται προς τη διεύθυνση της δύναμης F. Όμως για την ερμηνεία των λεγομένων μαύρων οπών, όπως απέδειξα, η μάζα του φωτονίου συμπεριφέρεται ως μεταβλητή μάζα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, διότι στην περίπτωση που η ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου είναι παράλληλη της δύναμης F τότε επειδή το φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της σταθερής ταχύτητας c δεν μπορεί να επιταχυνθεί στη διεύθυνση της c τότε εφαρμόζεται η σχέση όχι της μεταβλητής ταχύτητας αλλά της μεταβλητής μάζας F = c(Δm/Δt), οπότε θα έχουμε FΔS = hΔν = c(Δm/Δt)ΔS = ΔpΔS = Δ(mc)ΔS = Δmc2 ή hν = mc2 Πέρα από αυτό, τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής (1935) επιβεβαίωσαν και τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης. Παρόλα αυτά ο Yukawa την ίδια χρονιά προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει τις πυρηνικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας απαξίωσε όχι μόνο τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα αλλά και τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής υποθέτοντας ότι στις πυρηνικές δυνάμεις μεσολαβούν σωματίδια (μεσόνια) που είναι πολύ πιο βαριά από τα ηλεκτρόνια και έτσι ανέπτυξε την άκυρη θεωρία των μεσονίων. Στη συνέχεια και ο Feynman (1950) επηρεασμένος από τις θεωρίες του Maxwell, του Αϊνστάιν, του του Dirac, και του Yukawa και προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει τις ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις μεγάλης εμβέλειας, εξακολουθούσε να πιστεύει ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα, οπότε ανέπτυξε την άκυρη Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική. (False Feynman diagrams). Με βάση λοιπόν τη μηδενική μάζα του φωτονίου και παρακάμπτοντας όχι μόνο τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής αλλά και την ίδια την εργασία του Αϊνστάιν ο οποίος το 1936 απέρριψε τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου, o Feynman εξακολουθούσε να θεωρεί ότι τα φωτόνια ως πεδία δεν έχουν μάζα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι σις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO ανίχνευσε όχι τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν αλλά τις χωροχρονικές μεταβολές. (Space tme ripples of laws). Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με τη λαθεμένη ιδέα των πεδίων οι ηλεκτρικές και οι μαγνητικές δυνάμεις μεγάλης εμβέλειας θα έπρεπε να μην είναι ακαριαίες αλληλεπιδράσεις αλλά για αυτές τις αλληλεπιδράσεις να μεσολαβούν τα φωτόνια ως φορείς δυνάμεων χωρίς μάζα, παρότι στο μοντέλο του Bohr αποδείχθηκε ότι το φωτόνιο δεν μπορεί να είναι ο φορέας της ηλεκτρικής αλληλεπίδρασης του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο, αφού αυτό ως κβάντο ενέργειας hν δημιουργείται ως αποτέλεσμα της ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας ΔΕ. Δηλαδή ΔΕ = hν. Παρόλα αυτά εξαιτίας της μεγάλης επιροή των πεδίων και της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να προτιμούν τις θεωρίες απέναντι στους νόμους της φύσης. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα «Κβαντική Μηχανική-Βικιπαίδεια» διαβάζουμε: “Από το 1927 γίνονταν προσπάθειες να εφαρμοστεί η κβαντομηχανική σε πεδία αντί σε μεμονωμένα σωματίδια. Το αποτέλεσμα αυτών των προσπαθειών είναι οι λεγόμενες κβαντικές θεωρίες πεδίου. Μερικοί από τους πρώτους ερευνητές αυτού του τομέα είναι ο Ντιράκ, ο Παουλί, ο Weisskopf και ο Jordan. Το αποκορύφωμα της έρευνας αυτής είναι η κβαντική ηλεκτροδυναμική, που αναπτύχθηκε από τους Φάινμαν, Dyson, Schwinger και Tomonaga στα τέλη της δεκαετίας του 1940. Η κβαντική ηλεκτροδυναμική περιγράφει τις αλληλεπιδράσεις των ηλεκτρικά φορτισμένων σωματιδίων και τη φύση του ηλεκτρομαγνητικού πεδίου γενικότερα, ερμηνεύοντας τις ηλεκτρικές αλληλεπιδράσεις με ανταλλαγή φωτονίων. Χρησίμευσε ως πρότυπο για τις κβαντικές θεωρίες πεδίου που ακολούθησαν.” Κάτω από μια τέτοια αντίληψη απαξίωσης του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης, και ενώ ο Gell-Mann (1964) ανακάλυψε τα κλασματικά φορτία των up και down quarks που οδηγούν στην αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, εντούτοις προτίμησε να συνεχίσει τις υποθέσεις του Yukawa για την ερμηνεία της λεγόμενης ισχυρής αλληλεπίδρασης και να αναπτύξει τη λεγόμενη θεωρία της Κβαντικής Χρωμοδυναμικής όπου οι αλλληλεπιδράσεις των φορτισμένων quarks δεν οφείλονται στα παραγματικά φορτία τους αλλά σε ανύπαρκτους φορείς χωρίς μάζα που ονομάστηκαν γκλουόνια, όμοια με τα ανύπαρκτα βαρυτόνια που θα έπρεπε να δικαιολογούν τα ανύπαρκτα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου παρότι τα απέρριψε ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1936. (Wrong Standard Model). Και φυσικά ύστερα από την εγκατάλυψη των νόμων της φύσης ήταν αδύνατο να γίνει η ενοποίηση τέτοιων υποθετικών αλληλεπιδράσεων διότι εγκαταλήφθηκαν οι νόμοι της φύσης. Αντίθετα η αναβίωση της ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης των νόμων της φύσης με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της ενοποίησης της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. (Discovery of unified forces). Παρόλα αυτά ακόμη και σήμερα παρά τον θρίαμβο των νόμων της φύσης που εφαρμόζονται στην Κβαντική Φυσική υπάρχουν ακόμη φυσικοί που εξακολουθούν να χρησιμοποιούν τις λαθεμένες θεωρίες. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα «Κβαντική Μηχανική-Βικιπαίδεια» διαβάζουμε: “ Το επόμενο μεγάλο βήμα ήταν μια θεωρία που ενοποιεί τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις και την ασθενή πυρηνική δύναμη σε μια μοναδική δύναμη, την ηλεκτρασθενή. Στη συνέχεια αναπτύσσεται μια θεωρία για την ισχυρή πυρηνική δύναμη, η κβαντική χρωμοδυναμική, στις αρχές της δεκαετίας του 1960. Προσπάθειες για μια γενική θεωρία, που να περιλαμβάνει όλες τις θεμελιώδεις δυνάμεις (ηλεκτρομαγνητική, ασθενής πυρηνική, ισχυρή πυρηνική και βαρύτητα) δεν έχουν δώσει ακόμα ικανοποιητικό αποτέλεσμα, έχουν όμως δημιουργήσει νέους τομείς στην θεωρητική σκέψη όπως η θεωρία των υπερχορδών”. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι η Κβαντική Φυσική είχε μεγάλη πρόοδο όπου εφαρμόστηκαν οι νόμοι της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής καθώς και η Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός. Επιπλέον ο συνδυασμός των κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν με τα διανύσματα των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων που προκύπτουν από τις ακαριαίες αλληλεπιδράσεις έλυσαν όλα τα προβλήματα της Κβαντικής Μηχανικής, ενώ οι θεωρίες του αιθέρα των πεδίων και της σχετικότητας αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Έτσι από εδώ και πέρα τίθενται οι βάσεις για τη μελλοντική εξέλιξη της επιστήμης και της τεχνολογίας πάνω στα πυρηνικά και ατομικά φαινόμενα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής, όπου εφαρμόζονται οι νόμοι της φύσης και όχι οι άκυρες θεωρίες. Category:Fundamental physics concepts